


The Dragon Fae and the Human Fae

by Stormchaser (crzykittyfangirl)



Series: Kitty's Twisted Wonderland [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Poor Yuu needs a break, Pure Chaos, Slow Burn, Yuu just needs a nice sit down by the pool, all the overblot, antics, awkward!dragon fae, dragon!Malleus, maybe with a certain dragon fae, seriously what is with all these people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzykittyfangirl/pseuds/Stormchaser
Summary: In the world of Twisted Wonderland at the magical school of Night Raven College, Yuu meets the quiet, kind, clever Malleus Draconia. The dark haired, horned fae everyone seems to be afraid of. This is their story during the chaos that is Night Raven.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Series: Kitty's Twisted Wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043538
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

First Meeting

Yuu sighs softly, staring up at the ceiling. No matter how she turns, she can’t get comfortable. She glances over at Grim. Her small catlike bedmate is fast asleep, his purr like snores echoing in the room. “Hmm...guess it's one of those nights….” She mutters and quietly gets up, throwing her black trench coat over her nightgown. Quietly padding out of the room, she crept down the stairs and headed out outside. Fresh air had always helped when her insomnia had acted up back in England.  
Silently shutting the heavy door behind her, she steps out onto the dewy grass. Walking slowly over the grass, intending to sneak over to Heartslabyul and tour the gardens, she notices a dark figure under a tree. Frowning, she wonders who else would be out at this time of night. Heading over, her eyes widen when she sees it's the dark haired, horned fae she’s seen out of the corner of her eye so many times reading a book.  
She took a deep breath, this was her chance to finally talk to him. She approaches him and he looks up, shock lighting his striking green eyes, then he speaks. “Are you fae?”  
She blinks, then starts laughing. She hadn’t expected him to be so blunt. After another moment, she takes a breath and answers him.“No, I’m human though I have some fae ancestry hence the pointed ears. I also age very slowly but I guess I don’t have enough fae blood because I don’t have any magic.”  
“That is very odd. You clearly have quite a bit of fae blood to have both pointed ears and slowed aging. I’m surprised you don’t have magic.”  
“Hmm, you would think. It is odd though. Anyway, what are you reading?”  
He blinks, surprise on his face before answering. “I am surprised you’re interested. And aren’t you afraid of me?”  
“One, I like books so obviously I’m interested when I see someone reading a book I probably haven’t read before and two, is there a reason I should be? You don’t strike me as particularly frightening.”  
“People tend to avoid me and find me intimidating because of how powerful I am and due to this, everyone except Sebek, Silver and Lillia don’t really like being around me.” He explains quietly, looking down at his open book.  
“Oh, I see.” She grins and sits down beside him. “I’ll be your friend if you want.”  
He looks at her in surprise, shock flaring in his brilliant green eyes. “I-If you really feel so inclined, I would appreciate it.”  
“Well then, will you tell me your name? I mean no one I’ve asked will tell me. All I’ve heard is that you’re the dorm leader of Diasomnia and that you’re super powerful.”  
He smiles slightly. “My name is Malleus Draconia.” He says then laughs a little. “This is the first time in a long time that I have met someone who didn't already know my name.”< br /> She grins. “Glad to be of service. I’m Yuu Lilliana. Glad to meet you, Malleus Draconia.”  
“And you, Yuu Lilliana.”  
“So, come on then, What are you reading?”  
“Blood Brothers: My Life Among Vampires.”  
“Hold on, you’re telling me vampires actually exist?”  
Malleus raises one of his thin dark eyebrows. “Do you not have them where you come from?”  
“No, well if they do exist where I come from they don’t announce themselves. They just blend in.”  
“Hmm, interesting. Is there no magic in your world?”  
“I don’t believe there's none at all. I think it's still there in the hidden places, tucked away in the forgotten corners of the world but for the most part it's been long gone. If there’s anyone who can still use it, it's few and far between.”  
“I see. Here, it is quite the opposite. Here, it is rare to find someone who is not magical.”  
“Indeed, so I’ve learned. This world is much more interesting than mine.”  
“Hmm, is that so? Is your world not satisfying you?”  
“Oh, it's fine. It has its fair share of interesting things and I liked my life there. It's not that I didn’t have a good life but it was a bit lonely since well...I knew because of my fae heritage I would outlive everyone I knew anyway. And well because of that...I wasn’t really close to anyone. I mean I had acquaintances and people I liked but no one I miss desperately.”  
“Not even your family?”  
“Nah, hadn’t seen them in years and I was an only child who wasn’t very close to my parents anyway. And besides, my fae blood comes from my mother’s side, but she doesn’t have the slowed aging, just the ears. I think I got the aging from my grandmother who is still alive. At least last time I checked.”  
“Ah and your father is completely human then?”  
“Yes.”  
“I see and your grandmother do you not miss her?”  
“Not really, she wasn’t all that happy once she learned I didn’t have magic anyway.”  
“She had magic then?”  
“Yes. Nothing major….” She squinted into the dark as she tried to remember. “I think she could just do small things like light candles and heal minor wounds. It's been a long time since I’ve seen her.”  
“Hmm I see. And are you certain you don’t have any?”  
“Very sure. I did test after test when I was younger and dozens more a few years ago. I am most certainly magicless.”  
“I see. Have you tried since you’ve come here?”  
“Yeah, all the time in classes. Grim always laughs at me.”  
“Ah yes, that is the cat beast that arrived with you correct?”  
“Yeah...that’s Grim.”  
“I see. He is an interesting one. Although his fire is relatively powerful, he does not seem to possess any other magical powers.”  
“No, I don’t think he does, at least not that I’ve seen. Though since he is still magical, he’s able to do most things in class.”  
“Hmm, makes sense. As a magical being, doing basic spells would not be that difficult. However, I wonder if he might start to struggle as the classes get more advanced.”  
“That is a good point. If that is the case, he will not be happy.”  
“Indeed, he does seem to have quite the temper.”  
Yuu snorted. “You got that right.”  
Malleus smiles slightly. “You are quite the interesting human to not only talk to me so freely but to also want to be friends with me.”  
“Thanks and no problem! I’ve been wanting to talk to you for ages actually. I’ve seen you out of the corner of my eye lots of times but you always disappeared before I could talk to you or well I was in the middle of something and couldn’t.”  
“You noticed that? You are very observant for a human.”  
“Why thank you.”  
“You are quite welcome. Now, I’m afraid I must cut this conversation short as it is nearing morning and I expect you might want to get some sleep before classes tomorrow, as should I. Though I don’t really need much.”  
She glanced at the sky and saw he was right. It was getting a bit lighter. “You’re right. Well, I really enjoyed talking with you Malleus. I hope we can talk again soon.”  
“I enjoyed it as well and yes I- I would like that.” He says a slight stutter and shyness in his voice. He stands then offers her his gloved hand.  
She takes it and he pulls her up. Standing close to him, she can see just how tall he is compared to her. At only 5’4 she was pretty short anyway but he was very tall. Though this meant he could probably easily pick her up. She nearly laughed out loud at the thought.  
“Is there something wrong?”  
“Oh. No, just thinking sorry. Anyway good night.”  
“Good night. Perhaps we should meet during the day next time.”  
“Yes, that would be preferable I think.”  
“Very well, I shall send you a note with an appropriate time.”  
“I shall look forward to it.”  
He smiles slightly and bows then heads off, striding through the gate and .  
back to the main school to the mirror chamber .  
She sighs turning and heading back inside. Malleus was kind and quiet and seemed so lonely. She vowed he would not be lonely anymore and that one day she would make him smile fully. Heading back upstairs, she quietly padded into her room. Throwing her trench coat over the chair, she slowly climbed into bed again, careful not to wake Grim.  
“I hope I can see him again soon.” She thinks as sleep begins to claim her. 

The Next Morning

Yuu opens her eyes, yawning a bit and is greeted enthusiastically by Grim.  
“Oh You’re awake! It's already time for breakfast, let's get going!”  
“Alright...just give a minute to get dressed.” She says stretching a bit then getting out of bed.”  
“Fine, but hurry up. I don’t want to miss the good stuff.” Grim replies and flies out of the room, the door shutting behind him.  
“Geez, impatient much?” She mutters quickly shedding her nightgown and pulling on the white button up and black slacks. Grabbing her black and silver tie, she put it on, along with her black blazer buttoning it up. Throwing her trench coat on top, she quickly tied the gray dorm indicator Crowley had given her onto the left forearm of her coat and pulled on her black combat boots. After braiding her hair, she opens the door to see Grim looking impatient.  
“You’re finally done! Let’s go!” He says and leads the way of the dorm. They walk in silence to the cafeteria.  
They get their food and Ace, Deuce and Cater motion to them and the two of them head over and sit down.  
“Yuu! Did you hear the Magicshift tournament is coming up?” Ace exclaims excitedly once she had sat down.  
“Um yeah, I heard some students talking about in the hall after Magic History yesterday.”  
“Oh ok, but anyway I heard the players need to be like really powerful to even be able to enter!”  
“That is very true, but rest and good nutrition also play a factor.” Riddle’s voice came from behind Ace.  
She looks to see him approaching and he nods at her as he sits down between Cater and Ace.  
“Oh really?” Ace asks  
She is quietly listening when Grim pulls on her sleeve. She turns to him.  
“What is it?”  
“Did you go somewhere last night? You weren’t there when I got up to go to the bathroom.”  
“Ah, yeah. I couldn’t sleep so I went outside and ended up talking to Malleus Draconia. We had a very lovely conversation.”  
“You talked to Malleus Draconia?” Cater exclaims in a loud whisper.  
“Um yeah? I mean I know he’s supposedly really powerful but he just seemed like a regular person to me. I quite enjoyed talking to him.”  
“Are you sure he didn’t cast a spell on you?” Riddle asks.  
Yuu turns to him to see his eyes are narrowed and his arms are crossed.  
She frowns, “I don’t think so. He was very polite and nice. Why?”  
“He doesn’t have a good reputation. Why would you talk to him? Are-He probably has ulterior motives. You shouldn’t talk to him again.” Riddle says firmly.  
“People can be different from what their reputation says they are. And to why, because I’d actually been wanting to talk to him for awhile now because I’ve sensed him watching me for ages.”  
“I know. I’ve seen him. So, what did that unsavoury person want?”  
“Want? I think he just was happy to have someone to talk to honestly but he did ask me right off the bat if I was fae. Since well it's a valid question on account of my ears. But after that, we just talked. About earth and magic and books.”  
“Hmm, he’s probably trying to lull you into a false sense of security before casting some sort of nefarious spell on you.”  
“Yeah, yeah whatever you say. He really didn’t seem at all mean. He was kind and clever. And I got the sense he was desperately lonely. So I want to be his friend. I’m not sure he really has any.”  
“For good reason. I don’t want you talking to him.”  
“Thank you for your concern, Riddle. I really do appreciate it, but I told him I would be his friend and I’m not going to go back on that.”  
“Fine, but don’t come crying to us when he stabs you in the back.”  
“Sure thing.”  
Riddle huffs then looks down at his plate and begins eating. The table is silent for a minute before Ace and Deuce start talking excitedly about the Magicshift tournament again. Grim joins in this time.  
Yuu, Grim, Deuce and Ace head to Magical History after breakfast while Cater and Riddle go to Alchemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu sees him again and receives a note

After they hadn’t managed to catch Ruggie and had gotten Jack to help them, Riddle began explaining the plan. Yuu was tuning him out a bit since she was sure she wouldn’t have much of a part on account of her not having not having magic when She heard her name.  
“Yuu, you’ll be going with Cater and I to the Diasomnia dorm to let Malleus and Lillia know about the plan.” Riddle informs her “Since you’re friendly with him, he’s likely to listen to you.”  
“Oh right ok. Sure. I’ve been curious to see what the Diasomnia dorm looks like.”  
“It's very big and intimidating.” Cater says, a finger to his chin. “You’ll see when we go this evening.”  
“I’m sure it's not as bad as you make it out to be…” She mumbles. “Just like Malleus.”

Later that Evening

“Yuu-chan, are you ready to go?” Cater asks once she meets him and Riddle in front the gate that leads up the hill to Ramshackle.   
“Yeah, I’m ready.”  
“Alright come on.” Riddle says leading them up to the main building. They head inside and towards the center.   
Suppose it makes sense that it's in the center...it's most protected that way seeing as it's the most important part of the school.  
Before she knew it, Riddle pushed open the heavy doors to the mirror chamber and the three of them all stepped inside. It was no less impressive than it was every time she saw it. The seven mirrors hung in a circle with the main mirror in the center.  
“Which one leads to Diasomnia?” She asks quietly, her voice still echoing a bit in the large room.  
“That one.” Cater says nodding toward the farthest one.  
“Oh ok.” She says making a mental note of it so she’ll be able to visit Malleus in the future.   
“Well let’s not just stand here.” Riddle says and strides toward the mirror Cater had pointed out.   
He disappears through it, She and Cater follow.   
She emerges on a stony path lined with black thorns that leads up to an archway beyond which she can see a tall and darkly beautiful castle rising up into the sky.  
“Oooh so Creepy! Right Yuu-chan?” Cater says  
“Nah, It's got this dark, gothic beauty I really like. Reminds me of my favourite old castles back in England.”  
“Haha! Interesting taste, Yuu-chan! Ah, let's hurry, we don't want Riddle-kun to leave us behind!” Cater says and hurries up the path. She scrambles after him, not wanting to miss a thing.   
They reach Riddle as he is knocking on the black wood door. She can hear the thudding echo in the air. A moment later it creaks open to reveal a small boy with pointed ears and black and pink hair wearing the Diasomnia uniform.  
“Lilia.” Riddle acknowledges.  
“Riddle. Cater and the human. How interesting. Please come in.” He says and opens the door wider to allow them inside.  
They walked in and Yuu looked around curiously, wanting to see how the clever, kind boy she had met lived.   
The room was stone with interesting looking green torches lining the walls with two sets of stairs leading up to a dais with a throne like chair. Between the staircases was two huge standing candelabras and a table with four high backed leather chairs. Against the left wall was a stone fireplace and she could hear a fire cracking merrily within. Two more tables were present, a coffee table with two couches on either side and a round one with armchairs. That one a candelabra with one the interesting green light on it.   
I wonder…. She walked up to the table and reached out to touch the light, wanting to see what it was made of.   
A long fingered hand covered by a black glove grabbed her wrist just as she was about to touch it.   
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. It's made of everlasting Foxfire. Nasty if it touches skin.” Malleus’s voice came from behind her.  
She whips around only to come face to face with him. “Ah...sorry. I’m a bit too curious for my own good sometimes. Nice to see you again though.”  
He smiles slightly, releasing her wrist. “And you. Though I am surprised to see you here. Especially with the dorm leader of Heartslabyul and an upperclassmen.”  
“Oh yeah...we’re not here for pleasant reasons.” She had forgotten momentarily in her interest in looking around and the green torches.   
“Oh? What brings you here?” He asks, a thin dark eyebrow raised.  
“Leona and Ruggie are planning on attacking you and the rest of your dorm during the tournament. But especially you so you’ll be out of commission and he’ll have a chance of winning.”  
He frowns. “I see. That is dire indeed. Thank you very much for letting me know. Does Rosehearts have a plan as to how to avoid this?”  
“Yes he does.” Yuu quickly explained the plan Riddle had laid out earlier that afternoon.  
“That sounds reasonable. What’s your part in this plan?”  
“Ah...well since I don’t have magic, I’m not the most useful. My main part was talking to you to be honest. Riddle seems to think you’re intimidating though I suppose you’re used to that.”  
He sighs softly. “Unfortunately.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
His eyebrow rose again. “Why exactly are you sorry?”  
“I’m sorry that people find you intimidating. I mean yes you may have powerful magic but...that’s no excuse not to talk to you.”  
He smiles slightly. “Thank you. I appreciate that. If only others thought the way you did, Yuu.”  
“Indeed.” She is about to continue when Cater calls to her.  
“Yuu-chan! We need to go! Grim, Deuce-kun, Ace-kun and Jack-san are waiting for us1”  
“Well, it seems you are being summoned. Unfortunately we must cut our conversation short once again.”  
“So it seems. I look forward to a note from you and talking under better circumstances than this.”  
He smiles slightly again. “I will send one after this matter has been resolved.”  
“Good. Well, Later Malleus!”  
He nods, the slight smile on his face growing just the tiniest bit wider. “Goodbye Yuu.”  
She grins at him before hurrying over to where Cater was beckoning her.   
“Wow, you sure like talking to Draconia kun, don’t you Yuu-chan? Come on! Like I said, Grim, Deuce-kun, Ace-kun and Jack-san are waiting for us!”  
She nods and smiles, following the energetic Cater out of Diasomnia and back through the mirror. Riddle is already there with Grim, Ace, Deuce and Jack who are there waiting.   
“Finally! What took you so long?” Grim calls out indignantly as soon as they exit.   
“Yuu-chan was taking too long talking to Draconia kun.”

Tournament Day: Leona’s Overblot

“That’s an overblot incarnation?” Deuce says in alarm  
“He just went ‘evil berserk’ mode just like Riddle!” Grim yells, his blue eyes wide.  
“Gu….Everyone retreat if you can! Ace, Deuce get the injured students out of here!” Riddle says between coughs.   
“Understood. Please hang in there until I return.” Lilia and begins to fade away.   
“Wait! Lilia!” Cater calls trying to be heard over din.  
He comes back into view. “Yes?”  
“Find Maria-chan! She’s the only one who can calm him down!”  
“Very well. Where might I find her?”  
“I don’t know! But quickly!”  
“Very well.” He says and disappears in a shower of white sparks.  
“Ah, How do we always get stuck in these scary scenarios?! I’m not made for this kind of stuff!” Cater exclaims, his green eyes filled with panic. He sighs. “Trey kun would have my head if I left you here all alone. I’ll be right by your side, Dorm leader.”  
“I don’t understand what’s going on, but all I know is we gotta get Leona back!” Jack says fiercely, his gold eyes bright.  
“I...I’m helping too….” Ruggie cough then continues. “I’m not gonna just let him get away with everything he said!”  
“Is the little hyena trying to go against me? Hahahaha! What a joke! None of you will get to see the morning sun of tomorrow!” Leona growls.  
“If we defeat him, we get to be in the Magicshift tournament!” Grim says excitedly, his eyes narrowed. “Let’s do it!”

After the battle: Maria has finally arrived

“Leona!” She rushes to him crumpled on the ground, overblot marks still on his face. Yuu watches as she sits down, pulling his head into her lap, running her fingers through his long dark brown hair. “Oh Leona, love why didn’t you tell me that you were breaking like this?”  
Maria continues to run her fingers through his hair and the overblot marks slowly disappear from his face. After another moment, he groans and his green eyes slowly open.   
“Huh? Mari? When did you get here?”  
“Not too long ago. I’m sorry I got here too late.”  
“Eh? Too late? Good to see you though.” he says quietly reaching for her other hand and taking it in his.  
“Kingscholar.”  
“Eh?”   
Yuu watches as :Leona looks up to see Crowley. Maria helps him stand. He stands there, rubbing his head and still holding Maria’s hand.   
“You went into overblot after your negative thoughts and feelings consumed you.” Crowley says

A Few Days Later  
“Oi! Yuu! Where are you going?”  
“Eh?”   
She turns to see Ace, Deuce and Grim hurrying after her. She stops to wait for them. They reach her after a moment.   
“Why did you leave us behind?” Grim asks, crossing his arms.  
“Ah, sorry, guess I was thinking and not paying attention.”  
“It's alright, just don’t do that okay?” Ace says. “Where ya headed?”  
“Back to Ramshackle I suppose. Why?”  
“There’s a tea party today! Come with us!” Ace explains excitedly.  
“Mhmm, isn’t there a tea party every day?”  
“Well yeah, but Trey senpai made Almond tarts.” Deuce adds.   
“Ah I see. We never did get to try those before.”  
“Exactly! So come with us!” Ace reiterates.  
“Yeah! Come on! Delicious tarts!” Grim exclaims, pumping his paw into the air.  
“Fine, fine. I’ll come.” Yuu says, unable to keep from smiling at her friends’ antics and persuasions.  
“Yay!” Grim cheers  
The four of them head to the mirror chamber and Ace and Deuce leading the way.   
Yuu sighs and smiles, shaking her head at her friends. Things were so much more lively and interesting here than back in England. Sure, maybe she missed the rolling hills and hustle and bustle of London sometimes but she loved it here. Perhaps she should let Crowley know she didn’t really want to go home anymore. Not that she’d had a huge interest in going home in the first place, she’d just assumed it was a given that she’d have to. But, what if she didn’t? Couldn’t she finish out all the years here at Night Raven then just pick a country and live there? “Yuu? You’re coming right?” Deuce’s voice startles her out of her thoughts. And she looks up to see the two of them are the only ones left in the mirror chamber.  
“Er yeah. Sorry, a bit lost in thought.”  
“Oh ok.” Deuce says and goes through the Heartslabyul mirror. She grins and goes through herself. She is greeted by Cater.  
“Yuu-chan! You’re here!” Cater exclaims and pulls her to the table where Riddle, Trey, Deuce, Grim and Ace are sitting. “Look who’s finally here!”   
“Wah! You made it! I was beginning to wonder if you got lost!” Grim yells.   
“Sorry Grim.” She says as Cater pulls her to the table. She sits down next to Ace and Cater sits across from her next to Trey.   
A little while later  
She is quietly listening to Ace and Deuce chatter about something, she’s honestly not sure what when there is a shower of green sparks and a note appears on the table in front of her.  
“Eh? What do you have there Yuu-chan? Are you pen pals with someone?” Cater asks excitedly, holding up his phone as if he wanted to take a picture or video.  
“Um Cater please don’t post anything and no I’m not. Well not really. I’m pretty sure it's a note from Malleus. He said he was going to send me one soon.”  
“Eh? Draconia kun sent you a note? What does it say?”  
She grabbed it and opened it. It read: If you are agreeable, I am free to meet now. I will be waiting in the Mirror chamber. To send a reply, simply write on the back of this and it will automatically come back to me once you sign your name.  
Sincerely,  
Malleus Draconia  
“Hmm ok.” She says and turns it over as he had instructed. “Ace, do you have a pencil or something?”  
“Eh? No. Not on me. Deuce do you have one?”   
“Yeah, here Yuu.” He says and hands her a pen from his pocket that resembles a quill.  
“Thanks.”   
Dear Malleus,  
I would love to meet! It’d be nice to talk for a while without having to cut the conversation short. I’ll see you soon!  
Sincerely,  
Yuu Lilliana  
Just like he said, as soon as she finished signing her name, it disappeared in a shower of green sparks. “Well I’ll be going then, I don’t want to keep Malleus waiting.”  
“Ah wait! You didn’t tell us what Draconia kun’s note said!” Cater says.  
“Oh, it just said that he was free now and if I would like to meet then he would be waiting in the mirror chamber.”  
“Ah, that’s it? I thought it would be more interesting than that! Goodbye Yuu-chan!”  
“Goodbye everyone!


End file.
